The human body contains several types of tissues. One of the most important of these tissues is epithelial tissue, or epithelium. This epithelial tissue lines body cavities or organs and covers body surfaces. It forms the lining of all hollow organs, such as the intestines, bladder, trachea, and uterus. The external covering of the body, the epidermis of the skin, is also epithelium, as are the functional cells of glands. When the epithelial tissues of the human body are injured or contract a particular disease, it is often important that the epithelial cells regrow as quickly as possible in order to prevent serious illness or even death of the patient. An agent which stimulates epithelial cell growth could be utilized to promote wound healing, treat burns, treat ischemic, debubitus and peptic ulcers, in plastic and reconstructive surgery, in dermatologic disorders, in promoting autograft and homograft growth, in stimulating organ and tissue regeneration in vitro and in vivo, and as an essential component in defined (serum-protein free) media for cultured cells, organs, and tissues.
In other instances, it is advisable to inhibit or retard epithelial cell growth.
In contrast to epithelial cells, fibroblasts are cells which proliferate and elaborate collagen, thereby forming scar tissue. Excessive scar tissue formation is often undesirable.
An agent which inhibits fibroblast growth could be particularly useful in plastic and reconstructive surgery, such as in the control of scar formation and promotion of nerve regeneration following injuries to the spinal cord and nervous system. Such an agent applied in a concentration which retards epithelial cell growth could be utilized for the treatment of dermatological disorders characterized by a rapid proliferation of epithelial cell growth, such as psoriasis.